headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Wolf: Venomous
"Restraint" is the fifth episode of season two of of the American teen horror/drama Teen Wolf and the seventeenth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Tim Andrew and written by Nick Antosca and Ned Vizzini. It first aired on MTV on Monday, June 25th, 2012. In this episode, Lydia Martin suffers severe hallucinations involving the deceased werewolf Peter Hale. Scott and Stiles continue to worry about the infection she contracted and fear that she might be the lizard monster that has been terrorizing Beacon Hills. Contrastly however, Lydia appears to be immune to the werewolf bite that she suffered at Peter's hands. Derek Hale however is unconvinced and believes her to be the kanima. Isaac Lahey, now a member of Derek's pack is only too eager to go after Lydia after being scorned by her in the past. Meanwhile, the identity of the kanima is finally revealed! Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Teen Wolf was created by Jeff Davis based on concepts developed by Jeph Loeb and Matthew Weisman. * This episode is rated TV-14. * "TW: Venomous" redirects to this page. * The identity of the kanima is revealed in this episode. * This is the sixth episode of Teen Wolf directed by Tim Andrew. He previously directed "Abomination". His next episode is "Party Guessed". * This is the first episode written by Nick Antosca and Ned Vizzini. They also write episode 2x07, "Restraint". * Second appearance of Ms. Morrell. She appeared last in "Abomination". She appears next in "Raving". Allusions * Quotes * Scott McCall: How do we know it's not her? * Mieczyslaw Stilinski: Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, OK? And what I saw was pure evil. When I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50 percent evil. Alright, maybe 60. But no more than 40 on a good day! .... * Bobby Finstock: Tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult, I'm not even too sure I could pass it. .... * Noah Stilinski: Not exactly? Or no? Because when it comes to law, there's a fairly large divide between 'not exactly' and 'no.' Like if 'not exactly' were sitting in this chair, then 'no' would be somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean drowning next to my career! .... * Mieczyslaw Stilinski: Unrequited love is a bitch. .... * Scott McCall: Lydia's different! * Derek Hale: I know. At night, she turns into a homicidal, walking snake. .... * Bobby Finstock: Why don't you tell your buddy, Danny, to take care of his equipment. Or I'm gonna make you take care of his equipment for him! And do you really want to be taking care of Danny's equipment all the time? * Scott McCall: That depends. Are we still talking about lacrosse pads? .... * Erica Reyes: This may make me sound like a bitch, but I've always wondered what it would feel like to steal someone else's boyfriend. I bet it's a pretty sick rush of power. See also External Links ---- Category:2012/Episodes Category:June, 2012/Episodes